Through the windows
by twinkle-fingers
Summary: After spending years hiding their true feelings for each other, on a stormy night, Buzz and Jessie finally let everything go in a flood of passion, but when they wake up the following morning, boy are they in for a surprise...Human AU, BuzzxJessie


Here goes another fanfiction :)

This story came to me after watching the episode in Friends where Ross finds out about Monica and Chandler and I always thought they reminded me of a certain trio so naturally ideas started flowing and a laptop and some typing later and I came up with this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Buzz awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He felt a light stream of air on the back of his neck and gently turned to face the source.

Jessie lay across him, one hand draped across his middle, her legs entwined with his and her head resting on his chest. He smiled at the woman beside him. Wasn't it just yesterday that he had been in this very bedroom thinking that she would never reciprocate his feelings, and here he was now, waking up to her practically lying on top of him in his bed.

As he ran a hand through her flaming red hair now free from its usual braid, his mind wandered back to the evening that had led up to that moment;

At six o clock, Buzz had been in his bedroom when he heard a knock on his door. He'd opened it to find a drowned woman standing in his doorway attempting to squeeze the moisture out of her wet braid. She had babbled on that she'd been in town and was just travelling home when the heavens opened and since Buzz's flat was closer than her and Woody's place, had stopped by to seek shelter. He had eagerly welcomed her in and offered her a shower to warm her up. He had also given her a pair of his pyjamas and thrown hers in the wash.

When Jessie had come out of the shower and thrown on the oversized pyjamas (which to his delight she had tightened slightly to fit her slight figure), she joined him in the sitting room where he now had a roaring fire going. Even though it made him blush at the thought, she had looked pretty good in his pyjama shirt and pants, her wild hair flowing freely around her shoulders as they sat on his couch that night, watching movies and singing along to the songs.

At the end of their third film 'Saving Private Ryan', Jessie silently let tears roll down her face at the sad ending. Buzz had then leaned over to rub then away with his thumb while looking into her shimmering green eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, was kissing her passionately on the lips. At first he wanted to back away again, afraid of how she would react, but when he realised that she was kissing him back with just as much lust, he didn't hold back. His lips had been everywhere, her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. She didn't hold back either, her lips and tongue brushing hotly against his, ten years of pent up sexual tension finally released in a flood of passion.

When Jessie had moved her leg to straddle him, Buzz had lifted her and carried her into his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed. He remembered gazing down at her as if she were the most beautiful being in the universe, and she began to open the buttons of his shirt, kissing him soundly, he was pretty sure he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

As the raindrops pelted against his window, they had made love slowly and gently, enjoying each other as only lovers can.

Now, lying next to her, he kissed her forehead gently as if to confirm that it hadn't all been a dream. He hadn't meant to wake her, but she stirred and soon her bright green eyes were staring into his own blue ones. She paired her loving look with a large grin, "G'mornin space boy."

"Good morning Jessie." Buzz marvelled, still in shock to the fact she was actually there with him.

Jessie's stomach whooped when he gave her one of his signature grins she knew he kept only for her. She caught herself grinning back as she leaned in to kiss him, but as she did, something caught her eye. After the excitement of last night neither of them had so much as thought to close the curtain and now the sun was shining in on her, beckoning for her to come out into the warm rays. But she didn't want to leave this haven with Buzz, not yet.

"Buzz, the curtains."

Just as he sat up, they both heard a loud banging sound come from that very window. Jessie nearly jumped through the roof as Buzz turned to see what it was. Boy was he surprised when he turned around and looked outside.

Two wide brown eyes bore into his own. The man's hands were bawled into fists and his expression read "kill". Through the window Buzz could make out Woody shouting, "Buzz! Buzz! Buzz, I can you in there, I can see you with my little sister!"

Jessie yelped and pulled the covers tightly around her as Buzz quickly pulled the curtains. They could hear more yelling and footsteps leading around to the front door before there was more banging and shouting, "Buzz! I saw you through the window, now get out here!"

Buzz jumped out of bed and threw on his boxers and jeans from the night before.

"Well we had a good run, I mean, one unforgettable night is more than some people get in a lifetime so, goodbye, take care, bye bye."

Jessie had since gotten out from under the covers and was now proceeding to put on Buzz's night shirt she had been leant when she saw Buzz throw back open the curtains and make to open the window.

"Wait, where in tarnation are ya goin'?"

"Oh, I'm going on the L.A.M."

Jessie had to choke back a laugh.

"Buzz, it's Woody, what's the worst he could do? Besides I can handle him, if he comes for ya, I'll pound 'im," She said coolly.

She grabbed Buzz's hand before he could protest and swiftly manoeuvred through Buzz's flat to the front door. Woody was still pounding on it furiously when she opened it.

"Can we help ya?" she asked sweetly.

Woody's face was beet red and it looked like steam would erupt from his ears at any second. He stared at Jessie through narrowed eyes before turning his attention to the man standing next to her. He made to pounce, but Jessie held an arm out and stared him down.

"Don't, just talk." She ordered.

"Jessica Pride, why didn't ya tell me where ya were last night? I was up half the night worried sick."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, it wasn't often he called her by her full name, but when he did, he was never happy with her. She then gave him a look which he read as _I'm a grown woman and I don't have to tell you where I am every second of the day because I can look after myself_. Woody sighed, then turned to Buzz and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And you. What were ya doing with Jessie? Actually, don't answer that." Woody snapped. "How could ya do this Buzz? You're my best friend and she's my little sister! Whatever ya do ta her after this, it is my duty as her older brother ta make sure I kill ya, regardless of how long we've been best friends. My best friend and my sister, I cannot believe this."

It was Buzz's turn to glare at Woody, his cerulean eyes boring into Woody's chocolate brown ones.

"Wait, you're telling me you thought I was just going to blow her off? Woody, we weren't just fooling around. I…..I love her. Okay. I'm in love with her."

Despite the situation, Jessie couldn't hold back the smile that formed on her face. She took Buzz's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I-I can't believe this. And, Jessie, you feel the same way?" Woody asked, his anger clearly faltering.

"Of course I do Woody, I can't imagine being with any man other than Buzz. I love him too. Took me long enough ta realise it, but I really do." Jessie urged, her green eyes sparkling as she said those three fragile words. Buzz squeezed her hand this time as Woody's eyes darted from Jessie, to Buzz, and back again.

"So you, um, you're actually, uh, serious about this then?" he questioned gently.

"Woody have you met me? I don't date, let alone anything else, and that's because I was saving that for the right person, for Buzz, He means the world ta me and I was just so blind that it took a rainstorm, a pair of his pyjamas and three movies ta see it. I'm just so so sorry ya had to find out this way."

Woody stared at her once more then finally cracked a smile.

"My best friend and my sister!" he cheered and grabbed both of them into a big hug, "I cannot believe this! Who could I ever trust more ta look after my little sister than my best friend?"

Buzz smiled at him, "I really appreciate that Woody, but I'm pretty sure she's more than capable looking after herself."

"You'd better believe it! But don't go gettin' your pantyhose in a twist if I disappear for the night again alright? I'm a big girl Woody, I can take care of myself." Jessie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Jess, big brother mode you know? Anyway, I think this calls for a celebration! How's about we all go down to the saloon later on for a round? I'll call Bo and we can all meet in, say, an hour?"

"Sounds good bro." Jessie punched him playfully on the arm.

Woody grinned at her, then Buzz."My best friend and my sister!"

He hugged each of them individually and then walked off taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling a number.

"Hey Bo, you're never gonna believe this but….."

Buzz closed the door behind Woody then turned to face Jessie.

"Well that went better than I had expected." He commented.

"Mhmm, but I knew he'd be fine with it. He jist forgets sometimes that I'm not so little anymore and that not everyone is out ta hurt me. So, Buzz Lightyear….." she said slyly, running her finger up and down is bare arm playfully, "We have a whole hour before we need ta be down at the saloon, what do you wanna do?"

Buzz cocked an eyebrow, then let his eyes travel down her figure. Her hand were resting on her hips, but it was only then that he realised she was only wearing his baggy night shirt that barely came down to the top of her thighs and only some of the were buttons done up giving him a nice view of her neck and collarbone. His throat went dry as she looked at him through her long eyelashes. He shook his head and cleared his throat before gazing back into her teasing eyes.

"Well, uh, I may have a few ideas."

Jessie smiled seductively as she took a step closer to him. He could feel her soft breath on his skin and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh ya, and what might they be space man?"

Jessie giggled as he grabbed her waist and started to tickle her.

* * *

So here it is, hope you enjoyed!

Also, I have an idea for a chaptered story that I may or may not write in the next few weeks. It won't be a short that's for sure, so I want to be sure it can be finished before I start it. Just thought you'd like to know, watch this space ;)


End file.
